Letter
by Zeus on the Loose
Summary: It was then that the black haired twelve year old became aware of his heart beating frantically in his chest. He gulped down the fresh May air, his eyes never leaving Lily. Not even for a second. This letter, this one little letter was going to change Severus' life. {Drabble}


First of all, you should all check out the forum "Everything Snily." It's a place for anyone who likes Snape/Lily pairings. forum/Everything-Snily/138874/

* * *

A gentle breeze blew a strand of oily black hair into Severus' mouth. He made a choking, sputtering sound trying to expel it, glancing quickly toward the small redhead sitting across from him, hoping she hadn't seen it. Her musical laughter rang out like tiny golden bells. Severus let out his breath when he realized Lily was laughing at what the dark haired girl next to her had said. He watched Lily's actions closely, just as he always did.

"Oh, Mary. She didn't!" the redhead said, brushing her small fingers through grass that was as bright as her eyes. It was a beautiful day, and Severus squinted into the sun at Mary, awaiting her reply.

"She did, I swear by Merlin!" the darker girl squealed.

"No! Oh my goodness! I can't be—" Lily was cut off by a boy sitting two away from Severus.

"It's your turn, Lily."

"Oh, p-shaw, Gerard. You just don't want us to talk about it because you like her." Lily grinned as Gerard turned vermillion. "LIKE like her," Lily added, flipping her flaming red hair over her shoulder, an odd effect on her petite twelve-year-old frame.

"No, I don't!" Gerard exclaimed. "Shut up! Just play the stupid game! Truth or dare, Evans?"

Mary whispered something to Lily that Severus couldn't hear, and Lily turned to face the red-cheeked boy again.

"Truth. I don't want you daring me to do anything horrible."

"Who do you like?" As soon as the question left his lips, there was an outcry.

"You can't ask her that, you bully!" Mary called from the girls' side of the circle.

"That's private!" a blonde girl agreed.

"Against the rules," another added.

"Okay, okay! Calm down. I'll ask her a different question!" Gerard said as he rolled his eyes. "What is the first letter of the name of the boy you like?"

Lily turned to look pleadingly at the cluster of girls, who were already conferring with each other in hushed whispers. Soon one of the blonde girls –Severus couldn't tell them apart—was pushed to the front. She cleared her throat, looking gravely across the circle at the four boys. "She'll answer the question."

"What? No!" Lily cried. "It's against the rules!"

"No," responded the other blonde girl. "It's illegal to ask who you like, and kissing dares, but he only asked for the first letter of your crush's name."

Lily turned a stony glare to Mary. "Then I'll take a chicken," she said, annunciating each syllable like a dagger.

"You're all out," Mary squeaked, pale blue eyes wide. Lily glared at her best friend, and then looked back at Gerard. "I'll switch to 'dare,' then."

"No can do, Ginger."

Lily let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine!" She flicked her eyes toward Severus before taking a steadying breath. It was then that the black haired twelve year old became aware of his heart beating frantically in his chest. He gulped down the fresh May air, his eyes never leaving Lily. Not even for a second. This letter, this one little letter was going to change Severus' life. One way or the other, something big was about to happen. He didn't like to see Lily looking so uncomfortable, but he needed to hear her answer. He dug his short, slightly dirty fingernails into his knobby knee, awaiting Lily's voice. The silence seemed to last forever, and no one moved. Lily took another deep breath.

And she said it. One letter. Just one letter.

There was another sort of gaping silence. Severus stared at Lily incredulously. She looked quickly at him, and their eyes caught for a moment. She turned away just as quickly, and then there was chaos. The girls giggled and whispered and shrieked as the boys grumbled.

"There are like five guys in our year alone who would fit that!" Gerard gave an angry huff, and stood up. "I quit this stupid, girly game!" After that, the circle disbanded quickly, but Severus just sat there, running his palms through the grass that was the color of her eyes, his black ones closed, remembering her small voice as she changed his life. One letter.

"S."

"S."

"S…"

* * *

This was written for Gamma Orionis' OTP Challenge, using the prompt "letter."

If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it… review anyways! :o)


End file.
